Containers for storing produce or other food items are useful, but such containers are often either too large or too small for the volume of produce to be stored. In the case of containers that are too large, they consume too much space both in a refrigerator when used and in a storage cabinet between uses. Containers or bowls that are collapsible are typically collapsible in a manner that makes them unsuitable for use when in the collapsed position, and as a result the ability to collapse is only an advantage during storage.